game_of_thrones_fffandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Edmure Tully
Edmure Tully was born to Lord Hoster Tully and Lady Minisa Whent at Riverrun in 268 AC. He was their only son. He had two older sisters, Catelyn and Lysa. Edmure became the lord of the Riverlands and Riverrun after the death of his father in 299 AC, but was soon deposed after the death of King Robb Stark. He was imprisoned at the Twins until 304 AC, he avoided execution due to his marriage to Roslin Frey, daughter of the new lord of the Riverlands. He was restored to his titles in 305 AC. Life Early Life Edmure Tully was born to Hoster Tully and Minisa Whent at Riverrun in 268 AC. He was their only son that survived infancy, Minisa died giving birth to a stillborn brother. Edmure had two older sisters, Catelyn and Lysa. When Edmure was young, Petyr Baelish came to Riverrun to be warded by Lord Hoster. Edmure was the one who gave Petyr his nickname. Edmure's sister Catelyn was at one point betrothed to the heir of Winterfell, Brandon Stark. After the executions of Rickard and Brandon Stark by the Mad king Aerys in 281 AC, Catelyn married Lord Eddard Stark and Lysa Lord Jon Arryn in order to solidify an alliance with the rebells. It is unknown if Edmure participated in the fighting. War Of The Five Kings In 298 AC Edmure's sister Catelyn Tyrion Lannister and accused him of attempting to kill her son. In response, Tyrion's father Lord Tywin Lannister began raiding the Riverlands. Not long after, Eddard Stark was executed for treason by the new king Joffrey and his son, and Edmure's nephew, Robb Stark declared the North an independent kingdom. Edmure and his father sided with the Starks and joined their armies to theirs. Ser Edmure was a capable commander during the war. In 299 AC, his father died after a long period of illness, Edmure became the new head of House Tully and lord of Riverrun. Later that year Edmure was forced to marry Roslin Frey in order to secure the allegiance of Walder Frey, the lord of the Twins after King Robb broke his betrothal to her. At their wedding, Lord Walder betrayed Robb and Edmure and had Robb killed. Edmure was a captured after consumating his marriage with Lady Roslin. Edmure was kept a prisoner for the remainder of the war. In 304 AC, Edmure was freed from his imprisonment after the death of most male members of House Frey. Using loyalist forces, Edmure retook Riverrun and named himself the lord of the Riverlands. As Queen Cersei Lannister was occupied with other affairs at the time, she sent few troops stop this. Edmure declared for Queen Daenerys Targaryen in 305 AC and was later present for the great council that chose Edmure's nephew, Brandon as the new king of the six kingdoms, but not after first nominating himself for the post. Recent History Lord Edmure warded Martyn Baratheon in his youth, and knighted him after winning a squire's tourney at Riverrun. Edmure has had five children with his wife. His heir is his grandson, Ser Robin Tully.